A half-bridge circuit may include two analog devices or switches. Half-bridge circuits may be used in power supplies for motors, in rectifiers, and for power conversion. Each half-bridge circuit package has several contacts and may include several conductive paths to connect the contacts to each other and to external components.
Some circuits may combine two or more half-bridge circuits to create a multiphase power converter. The multiphase power converter may have an output node for each phase of the circuit. Multiphase power converters may be used as direct-current-to-direct-current (DC/DC) converters or alternating-current-to-DC (AC/DC) converters in a variety of applications, such as electronics, automotive, electric motors, lighting, and display devices, among others.